In time
by 50shadesofpaily
Summary: Paige finds out that Emily nearly died in Ravenswood and becomes angry, intending to show Emily just how much she cares about her.


Prompt: Paige learns that Emily was locked in a box in the mid season finale and becomes possessive.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie, I think we're all taking it tough recently," Caleb said slowly as he set the cup of coffee down on the table before Paige. The female gave him a look of thanks before taking the hot drink between her hands and blowing on it. "I mean Ravenswood is a messed up place if ever there was one. Perhaps even more so than Rosewood,"

"Nowhere is more fucked up than Rosewood," Paige muttered in return with a small roll of her eyes. The male couldn't help but reconsider his comment and admit that yes the town in which they lived was an atrocity. For a few moments they were silent before Caleb spoke again.

"The girls got lucky. Sometimes they get this impression they can do things by themselves but, and don't get me wrong – they're strong willed girls, but this is bigger and more threatening than they are," Paige couldn't help but agree with Caleb's words but something inside was gnawing away at her. Emily always found herself in trouble somehow and now her shoulder was injured she could find herself at a disadvantage. Of course Paige would hate to think she would treat Emily like she was made of glass but as Emily's lover she was worried. Always.

"Do you ever wonder…that out of this one of them could end up dead? Maybe there's a situation and we don't know about it and no one can get there fast enough," Paige didn't want to admit that she had these fears but they were just printed into her mind every day. Every hour. Every time she said goodbye to Emily she would always tell her she loved her because she was scared.

"I can see why that would be in your mind, Paige," Caleb smiled sadly and leant across rubbing her arm. "I mean after the saw mill incident and the girls getting there just in time. Hanna was practically in tears when she told me about it, how Em was calling out to them," Caleb's face was solemn as he stared deep into his own coffee. Paige's finger clenched around her mug, her eyes suddenly snapping to the top of Caleb's head.

"The what?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "The saw mill incident? This happened in Ravenswood?" Caleb's face was pure confusion as he once more looked up.

"The girls didn't tell you. Em didn't tell you?" He questioned quickly but Paige was already shoving the stool backward and standing up. "Paige, sit down. Seriously, I'm sure there's a reason why no one said anything!" He attempted and for a moment he thought he'd got through to his friend when she turned to him slightly.

"Yeah I'm sure there's always a reason for everything those fucking girls do, even if it does nearly end up getting my _girlfriend_ in a fucking saw mill accident! I don't even want to think about what that entails!" Paige blurted angrily as she yanked out her phone and stabbed in the number for Emily's house phone. It rang and rang until it clicked through to answer phone. With an annoyed growl she turned to the male who was watching her with a mix of pity and hesitation. "Where are they Caleb? Hanna text you earlier didn't she? Where are they?"

"Paige, I don't think…I think you need to calm down, there's got to be a reason," Caleb was on his feet now. With a ragged breath Paige turned away. Her throat tightened.

"I just want to know where they are," She said slowly, each word punctuated by a quiet intake of breath. Caleb relented. Just by the way she was shaking he knew she was either going to shout or cry.

"They're at Aria's. Something about helping Spencer ace her next quiz thing at school,"

"If by that they mean looking at the next way to hunt down A alone and nearly get themselves killed then sign me up for the fucking revision," With that she hauled her bag onto her shoulder, paid Caleb a thankful glance and stormed out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Paige rubbed her jaw aggressively as she gazed out of her car window at Aria's front door. Overhead the sky had grown overcast and judging by the collection of dark clouds it was going to rain. What did she intend to do? Storm in there and kick up a fuss?

Breathing out harshly she rubbed her face and checked her phone once. Emily hadn't text her but if she was so busy revising with Spencer why would she? I mean why would Emily even think about telling Paige she'd been in a fucking saw mill incident?

Groaning she put her hand on the door and pushed it open, shutting it as quietly as possible behind her. Her hands were involuntarily flexing as she walked. She tried to remain calm by taking in deep gulps of the humid breath around her.

Before she knew it she was at the door and rapping her knuckles against the wood. A few moments passed until there was the shout of a name inside and a few seconds after that the door swung open to expose Aria who instantly smiled at Paige.

"Hey, Paige, what brings you here? Were you looking for Em?" Aria asked sweetly, stepping aside to clearly let Paige in. Even though the gesture was polite Paige lost it.

"Oh I don't know, is it not too late? Is she not in danger yet or should I come back when she's nearly about to die?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing. Aria's mouth dropped open and it was clear she was stumbling over the words in her mind that just weren't coming.

"Aria are you coming back? We're just about to…" Spencer's voice caught Paige's attention and before the tall Hastings could gather herself Paige was upon her, inches away from her face. There was anger in the swimmer's features; etched into her lips but in her eyes there was fear. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh I don't know, Spencer, can't you tell me?" Paige asked, her teeth set. Impulsively Spencer took a step back. "Ravenswood. A saw mill? A fucking saw mill!" The volume in her voice heightened.

"She disappeared before we knew what was happening!" Aria defended from behind her and Paige turned, gazing over her shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing? A person doesn't just disappear,"

"Well at that moment I was actually in a magician's box…" Aria muttered sheepishly, looking to Spencer for what she was assistance.

"And you Spencer? Where were you?" Paige asked the brunette quickly, jerking her head to observe her.

"I swear Paige, she was next to us, then we watched Aria and then we turned back and Emily was gone. Aria rang her, Emily picked up and well…then we saw red coat and chased her…" It was clear Spencer was grasping at straws to get her words out. Paige wasn't calming down either. As usual she was clashing antlers with the Hastings girl. "Listen, Paige we don't ask for these things to happen! Aria got locked in a box with a dead body! I got trapped in a fucking amusement park with clowns! Hanna got run over by a car. We are all facing the consequences of A, Paige!"

"You don't think I don't know that Spencer?! You don't think I worry about all of you as well? You don't think I don't understand what it will do to Emily if something happened to you guys?!"

"We heard shouting, is there something-" Hanna's voice cut through the heightening pitch of Paige's tone and all three girls turned to see Emily and Hanna in the doorway. Emily's face shifted in a way her lover didn't quite understand.

"Paige, what's-" Emily began but Paige shut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ravenswood? The fact you nearly fucking died? In a saw mill?!" Paige asked hoarsely, her hands clenching. Just looking around Emily saw the blank, concerned faces of her friends gazing back. Emily hadn't seen Paige like this in a long time.

"I didn't want you to know, Paige!" Emily spoke finally, her eyes finding her girlfriend's before they dropped down and away.

"You didn't want me to know that you nearly fucking died? You just left it to come out by itself?! And now I feel ten times worse because you are keeping secrets,"

"You think I would want to tell you so I could scare you more? I know how you get! I didn't want to see you flip out like this!"

"No, Emily, I'm freaking out because it takes Hanna's boyfriend to let slip that you were nearly sawed in half – I'm assuming!"

"Paige, we got there in time," Spencer told her gently, taking a step forward until she drew level with the swimmer.

"And what if you hadn't? What if you'd have had to come home to tell me what had happened? What if the next time I saw her was in a coffin?!" Paige was on the verge of tears now, her anger rapidly dissipating into distress. Hanna stepped sideways and squeezed Emily's hand. The blonde would have got involved and said something but a lump was forming in her throat. She had nearly faced losing Caleb up in that lighthouse and she remembered her own tears, the fluttering in her chest that had felt like her heart giving up.

Standing up straight Paige looked between Spencer and Aria, her eyes avoiding Emily's.

"I've made my point," She whispered before stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking quickly toward Aria's front door. Emily was quicker to move this time as she lurched forward and grabbed her girlfriend's wrist. "Emily, let go, I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want to go home,"

"No," Emily's single word was forceful as she squeezed her hand tighter around her lover's arm. The three remaining girls cast glances at each other.

"Paige, listen to us. We all know the fear of losing the people we love," Spencer's voice was firm and Paige turned to her. Spencer had known what it felt like when she'd thought Toby had died.

"I need to go," Paige breathed before drawing her hand from Emily's grip and opening the door, jogging down the steps. Emily let out a frustrated groan as she looked between the other girls before shaking her head and quickly making her way after her lover, calling her name as she went.

Paige was almost in her car when Emily grabbed her, slamming her hands down so her girlfriend was pressed against the vehicle.

"Will you just listen?" The Fields' girl breathed in her lover's ear. Paige froze, taking a ragged breath.

"Emily, I-"

"Shhh," Gentle hands slid down and ran over Paige's hips. "Get in the car –the passenger side- and you're going to talk to me. Just me, where I'm safe," Nodding slowly Paige eased her girlfriend's hands off her and made her way around the car, unlocking it and slipping down into the seat.

Emily followed soon after. After turning on the car she pulled out of the space and began to drive. For a while there was silence as Paige was unwilling to speak and Emily just didn't know what to say. The rain began outside, puddles quickly forming on the road ahead.

Finally, after what seemed about half an hour of pressed silence Emily had decided enough was enough. Jerking the wheel sideways she took a sharp turn down a small street coated with trees and pulled up in a lay-by, the sound of rain on the roof now louder when they had stopped.

"Paige, where am I now?" Emily's voice was sharp. Paige turned to her, frowning slightly.

"On some street on the outskirts of Rosew-"

"No, Paige, I am here, in this car, with you!" Emily snapped, unclipping her seatbelt to face her girlfriend. Paige's deep brown eyes flitted between hers. "Yes, in Ravenswood I got into trouble…but I am here with you now, so why don't you-" Her words were stopped when Paige leant forward and slammed their lips together.

Emily pushed her away, her eyes half closed.

"Paige, I love you more than anything…seeing you today…" She trailed off, swallowing hard. Leaning closer Emily tucked some of the older girl's hair behind her ear. "I'm here okay?" She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Paige's lips before taking one of the brunette's hands. "I-" Emily paused and leant forward, nipping down on Paige's earlobe. She didn't know where this was coming from. "Take me. Please,"

For a few moments the swimmer's body froze before she realised just what this situation would mean. What it did mean was that Emily wanted them both to be reassured that she was okay.

Breathing out shakily Paige eased back and gazed at her lover before reaching down and pushing her chair back, reclining it a little at the same time.

"Come here, Em," Paige whispered, breathing in deeply through her nose. The girl didn't have to be told twice as she moved up off her seat and swung her leg over her lover's hips. The way Paige was looking at her now was miles apart from how she'd been looked at earlier. It was attentive and sweet, more than anything it was loving. Adoration. "Listen, the saw mill-"

"No more," Emily breathed, tangling her fingers into Paige's hair. Then the taller girls' hands were all over her, clinging to her hips and pushing under her shirt. Beneath Paige's fingers Emily skin was warm and smooth. It was real and Emily was there with her.

Clutching her girlfriend closer Paige added pressure to her lips, running her tongue against the plump flesh. As the kiss grew with passion Emily found small whimpers escaping her mouth as Paige's hands explored. At first it was just innocent clutching at the base of her spine but soon there were hands on her breasts, working her through her shirt -which would prove too awkward to remove in the small car space- and besides Emily just wanted Paige's hand between her thighs. Paige was taking her time about it though; making sure Emily was warmed up.

"Oh Paige," Em breathed hoarsely as lips latched onto her neck and teeth grazed the skin, nipping and teasing the flesh. Paige's hands had moved south in the meantime and were now gripping her ass, sliding down at times to massage the back of her thighs and before she knew it Emily was pressing herself closer to Paige, needing to feel friction against her front. "Touch me, babe. Please, take me," Emily groaned as Paige's hand gave her rear a playful slap. It didn't hurt through her jeans but she still lurched forward.

"No more crazy stunts," Paige said clearly, her eyes fixing on Emily's. "The next time you go on a hunt you tell me, Emily," There was no room to disagree in Paige's voice so Emily didn't. Instead she just kissed her and much to her relief Paige's fingers popped open the button of her jeans and slid a hand inside.

The first touch made Emily shiver and as Paige pressed down harder she keeled forward, her fingers gripping into the sides of the seat. Paige continued the simple ministrations for a few moments, just lightly brushing her fingers over Emily's clit through her lace underwear. "I love these on you," Paige whispered as she eyed the visible black fabric.

"That's why I wear them," Emily breathed, a small smirk turning her lips upward. "But maybe you could slide them down my legs a bit…" Paige blinked then smiled, hooking her hands into the waist of the jeans and underwear, effectively easing them down Emily's toned thighs.

"God I love just looking at you," Paige whispered, taking in the sight between Emily's thighs from the current angle before she moved her hand forward and ran her fingers through her lover's wet folds, moaning loudly at how warm she was. Seconds passed and Emily knew any moment she'd have to beg to have her lover's fingers inside her but before she had to even mouth a single word one of Paige's long digits slipped seemed to realise what she wanted.

With a gasp Emily's fingers closed tight around her lover's shoulder, her nails surely digging into skin. Gazing up at her lover Paige didn't even bother to curse the angle as she easily slid another finger in to join the other and began to move them.

As the speed increased and Emily's voice and pants grew harsher and louder the car around them began to heat up and Paige knew that the next time she drove she'd be smirking at the thought of this moment.

"Rub your clit for me, Em," Paige breathed as she curled her fingers inside the tight heat of her lover. She would have done the job herself but her left hand had become trapped between their thighs at some point in the last few minutes.

Doing as she was told Emily reached down, her fingers finding the sensitive nub between her legs. Paige licked her lips, always fascinated by the sight of Emily touching herself. Emily grew louder once more, her hips jerking slightly. Paige yanked her left hand free and held the girl's hips steady. Both girls continued to work their hands until with a cry of an inaudible word Emily came, her face burying into her girl's neck. Paige burrowed her fingers deep inside her lover, loving the feeling of Emily's internal muscles flexing around her digits. The scent of Emily was wonderfully heady around her and it made her head spin.

"Oh god," Emily's voice was hoarse and a bare whimper as Paige pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend's warmth and wiped them on her jeans. Next Paige eased her lover's underwear and jeans back up her legs, fastening them tightly before tenderly she encased Emily in her arms. Emily responded by kissing the top of Paige's head, closing her eyes to take in all that was her girlfriend's scent.

"I'm sorry about how I acted today," Paige murmured, kissing the darker haired girls' shoulder. Emily shook her head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you it's just-"

"Em, I know how I get but you know why I get that way. It's because I cannot handle the idea that I could lose you, not again," Her voice dipped just as her head did in that oh so typical McCullers way. Emily shook her head, took her girlfriend's chin in her hand and tilted her head back up to look into her eyes.

"Honestly, Paige, I don't think you ever lost me in the first place," Emily breathed, easing her lips down to meet her partner's. However at the moment their lips brushed Paige let out a small chuckle.

"That, Fields, is quite possibly the cheesiest thing you've ever said,"

"It's nothing compared to what you've come out with, McCullers," Emily retorted, pressing her forehead to Paige's.

"Hey, stop ruining my image!"

"I could only ruin it if you had one to ruin, babe,"

There was a pause as Paige thought before a smile curved her lips and she looked up at Emily. Her voice was low as she spoke, "Back to mine for round two or shall we just stay in the car?"

"Oh there's a whole world in the backseat to explore," Emily breathed before easing off her girlfriend, giving her a wink and climbing between the seats. However she paused halfway through and gazed back at her lover. "Ya know, sometimes seeing you all worked up really turns me on," Em whispered before winking. Paige didn't waste any time following after her.


End file.
